


Shepherdess

by milksey (oppai)



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Kinda, Original Character(s), POV Second Person, Prophetic Visions, Reader-Insert, Sweet Bilbo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3501068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oppai/pseuds/milksey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin's Company is on a quest to reclaim the throne of Erebor, unaware of what grim fate the future has in store for the King Under The Mountain. Lucky for Thorin, he encounters a mysterious woman named Elear who just might change that, although... she wouldn't call it "luck", that's for sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shepherdess

**Author's Note:**

> I've been meaning to get around to writing some reader-insert fics like the good old times, and since I recently finished BoTFA some Hobbit fanfiction too, and so I thought why not kill two birds with one stone? Although this isn't entirely reader-insert as the main focus is my oc, only it's set in second pov. Either way, I hope you all enjoy!! The beginning of this takes place after the Company leaves Rivendell but before they arrive in the Misty Mountains. Please make sure to leave feedback/concrit in the comments, it would mean a lot!!

 

You never expected yourself to get as far as you did, alone and unscathed; you took it as a sign that your journey was blessed by whatever higher being deemed it so and for that you were very grateful. It had been a long time since you last travelled such a far distance on your own, last you remembered was when you were still a young girl, lost and wandering, searching for your place in the world. Those times were long gone however, you now knew your place in the world, you knew who you were-which was exactly why you were on this quest of yours, to do what only you could do in all of Middle Earth.

Change the flow of destiny and right the wrongs that were to be.

For the longest time you had believed your "gift" to be a curse, ever since your Mother abandoned you after finding out what you were capable of, you had felt such loneliness in the world you had thought not possible.  _Witch Child_ was what they called you, fearing your power and at the time you did not blame them, after all what other mortal in all of Middle Earth was capable of such prophetic visions? Even among the elves, the powerful Lady of the Light was the only one among her kin who was gifted with such magic and even then they were not that strong.

It was an elf though, who had taught you that the power you held could be used to bring hope into the world, that it was not a dark power like you had initially thought, but one full of light, of second chances, of happiness. In the end he guided you, gave you hope like he had spoke to you of and a gift from the heart, one that you would be proud to bear.

He gave you a name - Elear.

It was the first time anyone had shown you kindness since being branded a Witch and forced to wander about the lands of Rohan, unwanted wherever you went. He had never told you his name, but you would forever remember the warm glow of his blue eyes, like the sky after a rain storm. 

After everything you had been through, you settled in Bree, far away from where anyone knew of you and there you lived a peaceful life for the past 15 years. You never expected any more adventures in your lifetime and yet here you were, halfway across Middle Earth and far, far away from home.

You never actually considered the possibility of dying on this journey, it never occurred to you, the thought of the potential dangers-yes, but dying? You would certainly scoff at the notion. At 30 years of age, a full grown woman who could see the future and knew her way quite well around a bow, you didn't think dying was even possibility.

Oh, but how wrong you were.

Wargs, you found, were quite terrifying actually. You had heard tales of them as a child living in Rohan, but seeing one up close was an entirely different experience. A petrifying one actually, as when a pack of three caught your scent and decided to hunt you down you barely missed getting your head bitten off quite literally (Was three even considered a pack though? Either way, you were not fond of them to say the  _very_  least).

You found yourself passing through a small forest just past Rivendell, the Misty Mountains peaking above the treeline far off into the distance that made your stomach flop around pleasantly. Once you passed the mountains you just had to take the Old Forest Road to the river and follow it North until you reached your destination. The thought left you hopeful, and while the distance was much farther than it was on the map, you would not be deterred. Jumping onto a fallen tree, you could see the end of the forest approaching, a large clearing and rocky hills in the distance. Admiring the sight for a moment, it was only then that you noticed the odd silence of the forest. No birds chirping, no forest animals running about, even the wild winds of the mountains did not pierce the veil that had placed itself over the forest-all was still. You felt a cold sweat form on the palms of your hands, heart beat pounding against your rib cage as it rang in your ears.

That was when you heard it, the low predatory growl-it was unlike anything you had ever heard. You couldn't help yourself as you spun around almost instinctively, coming face to face with a huge black beast, glowing yellow eyes staring you down like the piece of meat you were. With a feral cry it jumped at you before you could think, the next seconds were but a blur when you think back on them, only remembering the pain at the back of your head when you fell back on the log, barely dodging the Wargs massive canines as it sunk its teeth into the tree behind you, it's body directly above you. Splinters of wood flew from its jaw as it bit into the tree as if it were bread, and as you stared up at it you could see its large claws cut into the Earth, its wild black fur darker than any night you had seen, the smell of blood, ash, and rotting flesh from it penetrating your senses like a sharp knife. This was what death smelled like.

You had to tear your eyes away, remembering briefly that this monster was planning very much to eat you. You could have taken your dagger and slit it's throat in hindsight, but fear consumed your heart like a raging storm and your bow and dagger escaped your thoughts. Scrambling out from underneath it, the word  _run_  was the only thing on your mind as you screamed at your legs to run faster, faster,  _faster, faster_. You didn't want to die, you  _couldn't_ die; not now, not when you had such an important journey ahead of you. You would be damned if some big bad wolf ate you up like some kind of snack.

When you spotted two more Warg flanking you on each side, you dashed between two fallen logs toppled on top of each other, hearing the Warg let out a sort of yelp as they (what you had assumed and hoped for) ran into each other, not daring to look back. You didn't think yourself as all that agile, however it seemed that in life or death situations the mind and body had a way of synchronizing with each other that pushed yourself to the limit, you were not aware that such instincts lingered inside of you.

Devoured by the foreboding thoughts of what were to happen if you got caught, you did not notice the steep hill that quickly approached until you tripped over a stone and came tumbling down. Panic gripped your heart as you fell, head spinning as the steep hill carried you down and down and down.  _I'm as good as dead_ , the words screamed in your head. Yet when you finally reached the bottom of the hill, bruised and bloody, you found yourself no longer in the forest. When you struggled onto your hands and knees, still slightly disoriented, you were not in fact surrounded by a pack of Warg, but rather a pack of... dwarves-and a wizard.

You could feel your hands shake as you clutched desperately to the Earth underneath you, dirt finding its way underneath your nails as warm blood trailed down to your chin from the gash across your cheek. A bewildered look appeared on the dwarves faces, clearly not expecting a frightened mortal woman to fly out from the woods. When a howl from the Warg you had just escaped pierced your ears, your head snapped back towards the woods. Your body shook like a leaf in the wind, frozen in place. Turning to glance at the dwarves now in your company, the pleading look in your eyes screamed for help. "Please..." Your voice cracked, grabbing a hold of yourself enough to speak. "Please help me."


End file.
